Persoane excentrice
Chiar daca psihiatrii ii considera sanatosi din punct de vedere clinic, oamenii excentrici sunt priviti de restul semenilor lor drept cel putin „intr-o doaga”. Ciudateniile lor, tabieturile de neinteles pentru burghezii cumsecade, ideile putine si fixe, obsesiile dintre cele mai ciudate atrag adesea mirarea, consternarea dar, intr-o oarecare masura, si fascinatia oamenilor obisnuiti. Nu putini sunt aceia ce sustin ca, departe de a fi niste virtuali pacienti ai azilelor de sanatate mintala, excentricii reprezinta un fel de barometru al unei societati. De altfel, reputatul filosof britanic John Stuart Mill spunea candva ca gradul de excentricitate existent intr-o societate este proportional cu gradul de genialitate, de vigoare mentala si de curaj moral. Nu negam ca ilustrul ganditor avea, intr-o oarecare masura, dreptate, dar parca, judecand dupa exemplele de mai jos, unii excentrici ni se par demni de balamuc... #10. Hetty Green (1834 – 1916) thumb|right|200px|Hetty Green Hetty Green was an eccentric miser who became known as the “Witch of Wall Street”. With her business acumen she accumulated such wealth that she was the richest woman in the world. In order to save money, Hetty would work out of trunks at her local bank so she wouldn’t have to pay rent. When her son fell ill, she disguised herself and took him to a charity hospital; when they realized who she was, she fled claiming she would cure her son herself. Unfortunately he contracted gangrene and had to have his leg amputated. She always wore the same black dress and never changed her underwear unless it wore out. She moved back and forth between New York and New Jersey in order to avoid the taxman. #9. William Archibald Spooner (1844-1930) thumb|right|200px|William Archibald Spooner Acest personaj ciudat va ramane in istorie ca parintele „spoonerismului” – schimbarea accidentala sau intentionata a literelor, silabelor sau chiar cuvintelor intr-o propozitie. Ca sa va faceti o idee despre ce e vorba, aplicand metoda versurilor eminesciene „Pe langa plopii fara sot”, acestea ar suna „Pelin cu popii ostrogoti”, adica o constructie cu totul ilogica, dar hazlie. Excentricul Spooner a fost profesor la Oxford si a dobandit o atat de mare popularitate incat oamenii veneau sa-i asculte cursurile, spre a se prapadi de ras. Dascalul a devenit nemultumit de acest fapt si s-a inchis in sine dar, pe masura ce imbatranea, a renuntat la atitudinea sa criptica, manifestandu-se fatis. Cuvintele incalcite si saradele sale faceau inconjurul Londrei imediat ce erau rostite si fara indoiala Spooner a fost unul dintre cei mai populari britanici, gratie excentricitatilor sale. #8. Simeon Ellerton (1702 – 1799) thumb|right|200px|Simeon Ellerton Simeon Ellerton lived in the 18th century and was a fitness fanatic. Because he loved to walk long distances, he was often employed to carry out errands or act as a courier for the locals. On his many frequent journeys he would gather up stones from the roadside and carry them on his head. His aim was to gather sufficient stones to build his own house. Eventually he had enough stones and he made a little cottage for himself. Having spent so many years carrying extra weight, he felt uncomfortable without it, so for the rest of his life he walked around with a bag of stones on his head. #7. John Christie (1882-1962) thumb|right|200px|John Christie Alaturi de sotia sa, acest aristocrat britanic a avut ideea infiintarii faimosului festival de opera de la Glyndeborne, dar a ramas renumit pentru hachitele sale. Intr-o seara, de pilda, in timp ce se afla la o premiera teatrala alaturi de regina, si-a scos fara jena ochiul de sticla, si l-a curatat tacticos si l-a pus la loc, intreband-o pe suverana daca l-a asezat bine! Daca i se facea prea cald, scotea din buzunar o foarfeca si isi taia manecile fracului si camasii, pentru a se racori; adesea, la un costum elegant asorta o pereche de tenisi. Avea o impresionanta colectie de 180 de baticuri, 110 camasi si in ciuda faptului ca cheltuia cu nonsalanta sute de mii de lire sterline pe productiile de opera, preferatele sale, nu calatorea decat la clasa a treia si prefera sa-si care singur bagajele, spre a nu fi obligat sa dea bacsisuri hamalilor. Intr-o vreme, dupa o calatorie in Tirol, a fost atat de fascinat de pantalonii scurti, de piele, ai taranilor de acolo (lederhosen) incat nu a mai purtat decat asa ceva si a cerut invitatilor la un spectacol de opera sa ii urmeze exemplul. Ceea ce bineinteles ca scortosii aristocrati britanici nu au facut, preferand sa rateze evenimentul... #6. Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) thumb|right|200px|Oscar Wilde Fara indoiala ca acest scriitor britanic este cel mai faimos dintre excentricii de acum doua secole, pentru ca, intr-o perioada de strict conservatorism moral, epoca victoriana, cand conformismul si eticheta erau la mare cinste, el a avut indrazneala de a sfida conventiile, printr-un comportament considerat „socant”. Inca de foarte tanar, Wilde a vrut si a reusit sa umple de indignare societatea puritana, lasandu-i dezarmati pe toti, prin gesturile sale. Cand era elev la reputata Universitate Oxford, locuind in caminul acesteia, administratorii l-au amenintat ca daca nu renunta la cainele sau favorit, risca sa fie exmatriculat. Ei i-au explicat ca regulamentul de ordine interioara interzicea studentilor sa tina caini in camera. Wilde s-a conformat dar dupa o saptamana si-a adus in camera un ditamai ursul, pe motiv ca regulamentul vorbeste de caini dar nu si de ursi! De asemenea, tanarul se imbraca in haine fistichii si obisnuia sa se plimbe pe strazile Londrei tinand in lesa un... homar! Camera sa era decorata cu portelanuri chinezesti, floarea-soarelui si pene de paun. Atitudinea lui i-a scandalizat pe aristocratii din sanul carora provenea si aventura pe care a avut-o cu lordul Alfred Douglas a pus capat si carierei sale de scriitor, Wilde fiind intemnitat pentru sodomie. #5. Sir George Sitwell (1860-1943) thumb|right|200px|George Sitwell Iata inca un aristocrat britanic care a ridicat excentricitatea la rang de arta. Pasionat gradinar, el petrecea ore in sir in curtea conacului sau si, enervat de viespile care nu-i dadeau pace, a inventat chiar un pistol cu care sa le impuste! Dupa ce s-a mutat in Italia, pentru a evita sa plateasca taxe impovaratoare in Marea Britanie, zgarcitul Sitwell a refuzat sa-i plateasca sotiei datoriile, asa incat femeia a executat trei luni in inchisoarea datornicilor. Cand fiul sau i-a cerut bani, el i-a oferit bancnote vechi, iesite din circulatie, pretinzand ca asta e tot ce mostenise de la parinti! Mai mult, spre a-i plati scoala odraslei, la Eton, a facut o cerere catre director, in care arata ca, in calitate de producator agricol, ar putea fi scutit de plata in bani, in favoarea celei in natura, propunand sa aprovizioneze renumitul colegiu cu morcovi si laptuci! Pentru ca i se parea ca vacile sale au o infatisare prea trista, a poruncit vacarilor sa le vopseasca in albastru si alb, dupa modelul stampelor chinezesti, sustinand apoi ca septelul i-a devenit opera de arta! Deasupra portii conacului sau din Derbyshire, a atarnat o placarda pe care scria: „Rog pe oricine trece pragul acestei porti sa nu ma contrazica si sa nu ma scoata din pepeni, pentru ca acest lucru imi provoaca un exces de sucuri gastrice, ceea ca ma impiedica sa dorm bine noaptea!” #4. Gerald Tyrwhitt-Wilson (1883 – 1950) thumb|right|200px|Gerald Tyrwhitt-Wilson Also known as Lord Berners, Gerald Tyrwhitt-Wilson got off to a strange start in life with a super-religious grandmother and a prejudiced mother. When he was nine he was sent to boarding school where he had a relationship with an older boy – the relationship ended when Lord Berners vomited on him. As an adult, Berners became a relatively good composer and writer – and an extremely eccentric man. He had the pigeons at his stately home dyed in a variety of colors (image above) and he kept a pet giraffe with which he would have afternoon tea regularly. His chauffeur had to fit his Rolls Royce out with a harpsichord so Berners could play music whilst being driven around the countryside. He left his estate to his much younger companion, the equally eccentric Robert Heber-Percy. #3. William Buckland (1784 – 1856) thumb|right|200px|William Buckland William Buckland is famous for two things: he was the first man to write a full account of a fossil, and he was incredibly eccentric when it came to animals and food. Buckland’s love of natural history resulted in his house being something akin to a zoo. He filled it with animals of every kind and he then proceeded to eat them all (and serve them to guests). He claimed to have eaten his way through every animal. The creatures that he said tasted worst were bluebottle flies, and mole. Various guests to dinner describe being served panther, crocodile, and mouse. A famous storyteller at the time (Augustus Hare) told this tale of Buckland: “Talk of strange relics led to mention of the heart of a French King XIV preserved at Nuneham in a silver casket. Dr. Buckland, whilst looking at it, exclaimed, ‘I have eaten many strange things, but have never eaten the heart of a king before,’ and, before anyone could hinder him, he had gobbled it up, and the precious relic was lost for ever.” #2. Francis Egerton (1756-1823) thumb|right|200px|Francis Egerton Conte de Bridgewater, Egerton a mostenit acest titlu alaturi de o importanta avere, pe care a risipit-o in cele mai nastrusnice moduri. Astfel, el obisnuia sa organizeze petreceri fastuoase, cu mancaruri scumpe, pe care le oferea cainilor vagabonzi. Desigur, pentru a putea lua loc la masa contelui, patrupedele nu se puteau prezenta in „costumul de strada”, ci erau mai intai spalate, tesalate, pomadate si imbracate in matasuri fine si incaltate cu pantofi facuti de un cizmar, pe masura lor! Egerton avea o metoda bizara de a contabiliza trecerea timpului; neavand calendare la dispozitie, purta o pereche de pantofi o singura data, apoi alinia incaltarile in siruri de cate sapte, pentru a marca trecerea saptamanilor. La moartea sa, a lasat pentru British Museum o impresionanta colectie de manuscrise medievale. #1. Jemmy Hirst (1738-1829) thumb|right|200px|Jemmy Hirst Si daca sunteti de parere ca indivizii enumerati pana acum au fost excentrici, va aflati intr-o mare eroare. Cel mai excentric dintre toti pamantenii este considerat a fi James Hirst, un personaj atat de faimos la vremea sa incat insusi regele George III l-a invitat la masa. Hirst a refuzat oferta, pretinzand ca e prea ocupat sa dreseze o vidra sa pescuiasca. In cele din urma, l-a vizitat pe rege si, enervat de rasul unui curtean, i-a turnat impertinentului o vaza cu apa in cap, replicand apoi suveranului, uluit, ca a crezut ca nobilul are un acces de isterie! Regele a ras si i-a daruit mai multe sticle de vin din pivnitele sale. Jemmy era un mare iubitor de animale si si-a dresat un taur, calarindu-l ca pe un cal, chiar si la partidele de vanatoare de vulpi, unde folosea, pe post de ogari... porci! Dupa vanatoare, invita toti saracii si calicii din regiune la ospat, mancarea fiind servita dintr-un cosciug deschis! Sursa * ListVerse.com * RevistaMagazin.ro * Top-10-list.org